iaturnxxxfandomcom-20200213-history
Slumber of the Primal Chaos Prologue
Thirty Years Ago-------- The stone door rumbled open before the four. Wilbur Whateley, a crazy but dependable wizard, turned and smiled at his companions, "I told you clearing a way through those goblins wouldn't be a problem, cracking the puzzle on this door took much longer!" "Just get whatever it is we came for so we can go, we've spent enough time underground as it is," Abedabun, the Coldborn druid replied, "I hate it underground." "Yes yes, let's not rush into things though." "The wizard is right," Asger, the group's Skåldish barbarian replied, "We've killed plenty, the god's of war will be appeased. Let's make sure this room is safe before we rush in to take the prize." "Don't worry about it you two, I've already scanned the room. There is nothing in there but the pedestal," Aywin, an Elven archer from beyond the Blue Schism, was not known for missing things. "Fine fine fine! Let's enter! I didn't want to wait anyway!" Wilbur explained as he ran into the room, straight for the pedestal, his prize, and ancient scroll, sitting atop it. Abedabun joined him, "It looks like the thing could turn to dust just by being touched," she remarked as she reached out for it. Wilbur slapped her hand away quickly. "Then don't touch it! Go stand by the door with the others, I'll get it without destroying it, just give me a moment to prepare!" The three watched was the crazed wizard examined both the scroll and his spell book. After a few minutes he bent over and drew a circle on the ground, stepped into it, and grabbed the scroll. "So that is it?" Asger stepped forward. "Well not quite, now you need to deal with him," Wilbur said, from inside his circle, he pointed back behind Asger and Abedabun, just as they both heard the sound of flesh tearing and bones breaking. They turned to see Aywin standing, wide eyed, with a sword protruding from his chest. A moment before they sword was pulled out by it's wielder, it burst into flame. Aywin collapsed in a pool of his own blood and a man, with flaming wings and no mouth, stood over his body. They heard a voice come from the creature, "This knowledge was to be locked away from the mortal races! Why have you come for it?" but without waiting for an answer, he moved toward Asger and Abedabun. Asger managed to deflect the first blow of the flaming sword, but the second cut deep into his shoulder. He screamed with rage and rushed forward. Despite his skill and strength, he was no match for the creature. Blows were defected with ease. When they did manage to connect, they bounced off of the creature's skin, barley leaving a cut. After only a few moments, the creature sliced off Asger's head. "Well this has been fun," Wilbur said, waving to Abedabun as the creature moved in to kill her as well, "but this scroll possesses the key to finding knowledge that will end all suffering! Not just ours, but even the gods will stop suffering if I can find out what this scroll has to offer! Be a dear and distract him for me will you." "Bastard!" Abedabun screamed as she morphed into a more bear like creature. Swinging her claw at the creature with all her strength, her arm never connected. It flew across the room and landed in front of Wilbur. "And that is my single to leave! Farewell friend! You've been a great help!" Wilbur waved and cast a spell, allowing him to escape the creature. Abedabun never had a chance to respond. The creature plunged his blade into her neck. She died chocking on her own blood, watching as the creature carelessly walked over to the massive stone doors, and closed them once again, with her and her friends inside.